Question: Rewrite ${(5^{6})(5^{12})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ (5^{6})(5^{12}) = 5^{6+12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{6})(5^{12})} = 5^{18}} $